


Aprons and Conversations

by Sapphire_Princess



Series: Conversations and Spiral Energy [1]
Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Series, Romance, ends well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Princess/pseuds/Sapphire_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first it had become a way to unwind, Simon was after all the only one with the power to live a lifetime even close to that which Viral had in front of him. But they'd built a house since then and made something of a life together which was why Viral would never understand Simon's apparent disregard for his feelings.</p><p>The rating is just to be safe, really T/M rated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aprons and Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, it belongs to GAINAX. No money has or will exchange hands over this story as it was written for entertainment value. All original storylines do belong to me. 
> 
> Authors Note: This was originally supposed to be a comedic follow up to an idea a close friend of mine had for a story but it quickly changed into a stand alone fic of Simon/Viral coping with life several years after the end of the series. For Fyria.

Simon hadn’t meant to be gone so long this time, he was only supposed to gather supplies but as usual he tended to get distracted by one thing or another and had arrived home (if you could really ever call it that - which he was starting to frequently) a day or so late.

 They had done a good job over the past few of years, safely hollowing it out and drilling up in the middle until they reached the open air. They had bought and fitted glass panels across to let as much light in as possible but from the outside it still looked like the cave burrowed into the cliff side that it always had been.

 “Anyone would think you enjoy making a habit out of being late.” Viral’s voice snarled as he stepped through the doorway.

 “Anyone Viral?” He asked, dumping the large bag of supplies on the floor in front of him before hanging up his coat and actually looking at his companion for the first time in three days. He kept looking for a while actually, gawping (although he would never admit it) at the sight that greeted his very tired eyes.

 Viral. In an apron. A pink apron. With red ribbon and white lace around the outside. An apron with the Team Gurren logo carefully embroidered onto it. Viral…. In an apron.

 “Did the feather duster come with it or did you add that yourself.” He choked out, very much aware the apron was the only thing the beastman was wearing.

 Viral sniggered and turned full circle, Simon could therefore at least ascertain that the apron was knotted together rather than bowed, a fact that some how made things better. He bit his lip hard and his fingers twitched.

 “It’s a present from Yoko, seems she decided I deserve a Birthday or something.” Viral told him calmly, if he was aware of the building spiral energy permeating the room he pretended not to notice. 

 Simon knew he was blushing because for all the sex they’d had over the years none of it had ever involved something so gentle, so, so normal. He didn’t blush, he didn’t stutter and he didn’t embarrass…  well he hadn’t before now. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Viral, just that he’d never associated loving him with anything so soft.

 “I think I need to get her something to say thank you.”Simon told him, all seriousness and wandering eyes. He didn’t even look feminine, not really because for all his feline DNA Viral managed to be both lithe and strong, beautiful but never pretty. Even then, stood there in a pink apron he still looked masculine, but it added something extra and Simon wondered if Yoko had known what she was doing.

 “While you’re at it you might want to get something to apologise with.” Viral told him coldly, returning to their kitchen counter in the open plan space and clearing things away into the cupboards.

 Shit. He had been late home after all. It wasn’t fair to have kept him waiting and then stare at him like an object.

 “I am sorry.” He said, dragging the bag of food, clothing and other supplies with him and resting it up against the counter. “But this is something of a shock.” 

 “It was going to be a surprise.” Viral mumbled, looking somewhat annoyed as he continued on putting everything back the way it should have been. He was glad he’d decided against making them dinner the night before, that would have been an even greater waste of their resources.

 “It is.” Simon reassured him, starting to unpack some of the basics, very aware that for now Viral needed space. He placed everything in the correct cupboard or shelf, removing the clothes and the other things he’d bought from the bag before putting it away. He wasn’t usually so tidy but he had gotten very good at sensing the mood and it was either this or a full blown argument which would no doubt result in a fight and that wasn’t what he wanted at all.

 Viral maintained his silence, wanting to say something but not knowing how to word it. In the grand scheme of things it wasn’t really a massive problem but it was just the lack of knowing what was happening that bothered him. Neither brought a communicator with them when they left the cave but Viral always managed to get back within a few hours of when he was supposed to, did Simon really think that he didn’t worry when he was over 24 hours late? 

 There was something about the whole thing that stung the more he thought about it. They lived together, the slept together and they were close, in his entire life Viral had never let another person in they way he had Simon. In return Simon had let him past his barriers and wrapped new ones around them in the process.

 That was probably why he was…. hurt? Did Simon even consider what he wanted in any of this? And possibly worst of all he was still wearing the apron, something he’d intended to use for something of a much less serious nature. He felt like a bit of a bad forgotten joke and he hated it. 

 

***

 

Simon left the room, taking everything else to wherever in the house it belonged, leaving the new clothes for Viral in one of his draws. By the time he returned Viral was resting against the large marble worktop in their kitchen, it was much grander than anything they would ever cook on it but it had been too good to pass up when he had found it. 

 The beastman now looked hurt more than angry and Simon, having had time to think knew he was at fault. But he also didn’t know what exactly he could do to fix it, he didn’t have an excuse - he’d just wandered off and forgotten the time. His options were limited too, he’d tried physical apologies before and even though Viral always accepted it there was the uncomfortable atmosphere afterwards that lingered for longer than he liked. He didn’t want that, but Simon also didn’t really know how to apologise and especially not when Viral was still wearing the apron.

 “You could have done more than just stare at it if you’d arrived home on time.” Viral said, anger dulled but still present in his voice.

 “I know.”

 Viral pushed himself away from the counter and stood with arms folded across his chest.

 “Sometimes I can’t help it.” Simon told him, deciding to be honest given that he didn’t have anything else to offer. “I get so distracted and lost in everything…” He sighed, looking around the open plan kitchen and living area in the bright afternoon sunlight.

 “You could do that when I’m away, which I am for several months of the year.” Viral reminded him and Simon only nodded in response. “Look, if you don’t want this sort of relationship then you maybe should have said something before we built this place, before this became more than just a way to unwind.” His voice was quiet but he looked right at Simon as he spoke, Viral didn’t see the point in worrying over it so he had just asked him outright and it was clear the other man hadn’t been expecting it.

 “Viral.” 

 “It’s like you don’t take it seriously. it was fine when it was just sex but it stopped being just that years ago. Now I know this isn’t easy for you and we’ve done everything when and if you wanted it but I need to know where I stand.” Which he knew was a confusing comment to make when stood in a rather small pink apron but it was the absurdity of the situation that was prompting him to be as honest as he was.

 “I don’t know.” He didn’t and he was still at a loss of what to say.

 “So it’s fine to fuck me and build a house with me and even love me - I know you do even though you rarely say it - but you don’t know what you want to do with me.” Simon cringed at the harsher words, he didn’t want to call it that… not that he’d ever really known what to call it but it tainted it when he said it like that. Just because they were never gentle didn’t mean he wanted to hear it put that way.

 Viral didn’t say anything else but he did give Simon time to reply, he wasn’t childish or immature about it and he wasn’t about to run away either.

 “I never expected it.” Simon told him, still looking like he was trying to think things through.

 “And you think I did?” Viral countered although he kept his voice quiet instead of harsh.

 “No, you were just the only one who…” He sighed, it still wasn’t easy even though it should have been by now, Nia would have had no problem with Simon’s new found happiness, it had instead been him that had had to come to terms with loving two people as deeply as he did. Viral had never pushed him, not really and his advances had always been welcome and not nearly as desperate as Simon’s own had been. “I didn’t mean… I haven’t been thinking because if I do it’s hard to…” 

 “To realise you’re living a life with me when you were denied one with her.” Viral should have been bitter but he wasn’t. He didn’t see any point and part of it was maybe selfish because Simon’s spiral power would extend his lifespan far beyond that of normal humans and he wanted the company for as much of his own eternity as possible. But at the same time he was aware that extended life or not it would still be Simon he wanted to be with… his patience was wearing thin though, he needed to know if there was a real basis for whatever it was they’d been doing because at several years and a house down the line the answer of ‘I don’t know’ didn’t really cut it.

 “I’m sorry.”

 “For what? I didn’t ever think this would be easy and I know it hurts, I know. I’m not and never will be here to replace her but I need something Simon.” _I need you_ but he still had his pride and he refused to say it even if he knew Simon understood.

 “I don’t think about it, I really don’t. As far as I’m concerned you’re real and you’re here, you’re warm and willing and you’re right Viral, I do love you I just have no idea what I’m supposed to do about it.” Simon sounded defeated but Viral just nodded before speaking.

 “You could acknowledge this for what it is.” Because really, that was at the heart of it.

 Simon looked at him, not caring if Viral was uncomfortable with his scrutiny and slowly, seeing the way his friend looked away from him, the tension in his shoulders and the strained way his jaw was set he understood. Viral looked fragile and brittle, it was the first time Simon could ever remember seeing him look that way and he knew he’d been letting Viral’s immortality cloud his view of him. He couldn’t understand why he’d managed to overlook it but Simon hadn’t exactly been _looking_ for it and somehow it seemed to come as a shock that Viral’s feelings were as strong as they were.

 “I know and I’ve never done it on purpose. I didn’t think it mattered.” Which was he supposed what happened when he didn’t think about how serious things had become between them. He’d been happy to get physically close to Viral and they’d done things he hadn’t ever let himself to try with anyone else, he had also trusted him with his memories, his thoughts and on one occasion his tears. Although at the same time he’d never really thought they were together in the way he now realised they had been for years. Simon never been with anyone else in that time but still…. “But it does matter doesn’t it.”

 Viral shook his head finding himself unable to say anything. His heart seemed to compress in on it’s self and he hated how weak he suddenly felt, like everything they had built together had been nothing but an accident and he was left waiting there to see what would become of it. He resented now how much being with Simon had made him feel if this was what it had lead to.

 He could hear footsteps but he was deliberately not looking, he didn’t want to see Simon walking away. The footsteps seemed to move towards him though and Viral stilled himself against what he hoped it meant.

 “Just because I’ve never thought about what to call this doesn’t mean this isn’t important.” Simon told him, now stood very close but not touching and Viral still didn’t look at him. “And I know, I know I haven’t… no that’s not…” He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. “I haven’t been thinking clearly but Viral, this whole... since the first time there has only been you.” Viral did turn to look at him but it was clear he was still waiting for something. “But being away from everything I think I forgot some of the basics, or over looked them but if me being late is hurting you then I won’t do it again but you need to tell me because I don’t know what I’m doing and not just about that, about all of this.” He let his hand brush Viral’s elbows.

 “Neither do I, I’ve never been with anyone before. Just you.” Viral murmured as he unfolded his arms and took hold of Simon’s hand. He didn’t like being reminded of his vulnerability but this was for Simon’s benefit.

 “I always think you have so much more experience because I don’t know what I’m doing either.” He clenched Viral’s hand tightly and used his free one to brush his fingers along his jaw. “It was easier when it was hard and fast because I didn’t have to worry about what to feel.”

 “It gets harder the more feelings are involved.” Viral admitted and that was probably why despite having a shared bedroom he couldn’t count the number of times they’d avoided sex in there, Viral because he didn’t know how to tell Simon what he wanted and Simon was altogether terrified of letting things be as tender as they had been with Nia. 

 Simon leaned forwards just enough to kiss him then slipped his arm around Viral, his bare skin was warm to the touch and his fingers twitched wanting to slip lower but the knot at the back of the apron stopped him. Probably for the best.

 “I think maybe we should change a few things.” Simon’s voice was quiet as he spoke but Viral could hear him perfectly well. “But it’s going to take me a while to get used to, just please you have to let me know when you want something.” 

 “Simon.” Viral’s voice was quiet, he almost sounded breathless. His head rested against Simon’s neck and is arm had come to rest around him, pulling him close whilst their other hands were still clenched tightly together at their sides. The beastman was breathing deeply and Simon realised that he was relaxing. 

 The longer they stood there the closer they had seemed to become and at some point Simon’s leg had slipped in between Viral’s, their hands had separated only to wind around the other and Simon found himself pressing kisses into Viral’s hair, feeling the beastman in turn press them against his throat. He closed his eyes and just concentrated on enjoying it, not comparing it to anyone or anything before. He could hear their steady breathing and could feel Viral purring softly and he felt warmth seep through him, concentrating anywhere they were touching.

 Viral moved, kisses trailing upwards along Simon’s neck and ear and the warmth was met with a shiver, this was new and Simon suddenly couldn’t catch his breath. He was caught in the feeling and really _really_ didn’t want Viral to stop what he was doing to his neck, his own fingers started to dig into Viral’s back and he let out a shaky breath.  

 “Simon?” Viral asked, pulling back to look at him. His own face was flushed and his grip tightened. 

 “Hm?” The claws on his back weren’t hurting but they were firm.

 “I want…” He wanted to find a way to say this that wasn’t embarrassing. 

 Simon didn’t let him finish, taking advantage of Viral’s change in position to kiss him again. It wasn’t to stop him from speaking though and he let his forehead rest against his companions afterwards clearly resisting doing it again and enjoying how flushed Viral was becoming.

 “What ever it is Viral it will be fine.” He told him, dipping in again for another light kiss. This was invigorating and he didn’t want it to stop.

 “Could you… would you let me lead?” 

 “Lead what?” Simon asked, not sure what he meant.

 “Lead this, now. Please?” Simon’s eyes went wide with recognition but he nodded. Before he had always taken the lead in their activities and it had helped keep things hard and intense, Viral had never protested and had never complained but Simon wondered if this was maybe another one of the things he should have been considering. 

 Viral smiled or smirked, it was hard to tell when they were so close to each other but he leaned in, capturing Simon’s mouth in a kiss that although still tender was more driven. Viral slipped his tongue across Simon’s lips and they parted before him allowing him to deepen it. He was careful, perhaps more so than he normally was and he kept his teeth as covered as possible. This wasn’t something to be tinged with unnecessary pain. 

 “Where?” Simon asked when they parted, Viral once again turning his attention to his neck, he stifled a moan and started to grab at the knot tying the apron together. It was clear they couldn’t stay where they were and he knew without needing to ask that the kitchen was out of bounds for this sort of affection. He was nervous but he trusted Viral and his wariness was only because this was new and he was, although he didn’t know how to admit it, afraid. 

 Viral stopped his ministrations, breathing heavily against Simon’s shoulder for a moment then lifted his head to face him again. Simon’s face was flushed, his lips swollen and his eyes glassy. He was waiting for the answer Viral was certain he already knew but Simon looked fragile and breakable mixed with the longing and need in his eyes and rendered Viral speechless.

 He slipped his arms free from around Simon and ran his paws along his sides and up to cup his face. Simon had looked confused for a moment but had held his silence, the expression on Viral’s face and in his eyes formed a blooming warmth in his chest and when he felt the smooth but unusual feeling of the other man’s paws on his face.

 Viral kissed him again, slow and soft, coaxing his lips to follow along. He didn’t rush and there was no pressure, no expectation and Simon realised he could stop what was happening at any point, Viral wouldn’t force him if he tried. But with that knowledge came the fact that he didn’t _want_ this to stop and he needed more of this, more of Viral like this… _loving_ him. It sent sparks through him and he repressed the shudder, not wanting Viral to get the wrong idea.

 He signed as they parted, Viral winding his arms around him again and cradling Simon’s head against the crook of his neck. 

 “You okay?” He asked him, voice warm against his ear and Simon shivered. He nuzzled against him to show his appreciation but he only managed a murmur of reassurance. 

 Viral chuckled then spoke again. “You ready?” Simon made another noise of agreement against his neck then rose back to stand properly again, letting his arms slip free and Viral did the same. Although before they were completely separated  Viral took tight hold of Simon’s hand and stepped towards their bedroom, Simon felt his heart pound in his chest but there was no resistance, he followed. 

 He hardly had time to register the walk before they were inside and Viral was closing the door, ridiculous and unnecessary - no one aside from Yoko knew where they lived and she always gave at least a month’s notice before visiting, besides it was currently the first week or so of term…

 “Privacy.” Viral explained. “I don’t like knowing the door is open, it’s distracting.” Simon nodded, watching Viral as he looked around the room, the afternoon sun shining through the wall of glass that separated them from the waterfall and cave ceiling. It had been a relief when they found it - drilling for water wasn’t so difficult or necessary after that.

 “Are you going to take the apron off?” He asked and although he felt more relaxed he was still aware of Viral’s paw wrapped around his hand, of the near naked man next to him who’s chest was almost as flushed as his face. Simon knew he wasn’t much better but he was still clothed, albeit in a thin shirt and cotton pants and he was waiting to see what Viral wanted to do about it. 

 “I was thinking about it, I don’t think I could look Yoko in the face if I stained it.”

 Simon chuckled, glad of the lightened mood. “It’s an apron, it’s going to get marked by something or another at some point.” He pointed out, tugging on his arm and reaching to kiss his exposed neck, he lingered there hearing Viral purr appreciatively. 

 “Yes, but I’ll know what’s stained it and I one look at my face and Yoko will know too.” His voice was bordering on breathless and Simon wondered whether or not he should stop, he was supposed to be letting Viral lead after all.  

 “She probably expects it.” He whispered against him and finally Viral stepped away, or far enough for Simon to know he should stop.

 “True… but maybe we can defile this some other time..” It wasn’t said like a warning exactly but more a reminder. As much as Simon didn’t want to his nervousness was forcing him into familiar territory and he was relieved as well as strangely happy when Viral pulled him out of it.

 Simon nodded. “Right. You’re right.” Light hearted was one thing but the route his mind was going down was for another much later time.

 Viral released his hand and slipped his paws behind his back to untie the knot, Simon would have taken a moment to marvel at it if he hadn’t been staring and if his breath wasn’t hitching in spite of himself. He started to remove his own shirt, Viral watching but not complaining and soon it was thrown across a chair, the apron following suit. 

 Just before things became awkward Viral stepped towards Simon and took him into his arms again, kissing him with more vigour than before, Simon let his tongue slip past their lips and join his as they pressed themselves closer together. Viral wasn’t being quite as gentle as before but it still wasn’t rough, it was… it was... passionate and Simon felt his insides melt and coil all at the same time. It was such a relief and such a welcome tension all at the same time and without even thinking he let Viral push him onto the bed. 

 Viral made quick work of Simon’s trousers and pants as they joined the other clothes over the chair and soon he was left breathless, relishing Viral’s paws roaming his skin and his mouth following shortly after. He didn’t think of anything else, just focused on letting his arms wind around Viral’s neck and fist his hands in his hair just to hold on, just to find a way to channel the overwhelming feelings that were taking over and feel as close to the person who was at the centre of them.

 Viral slid up along his chest again and took Simon’s mouth into an open mouthed and deep kiss, his paw was resting against Simon’s hip and he was willing it to move closer or for Viral to let him move against him. 

 “Simon?” Viral braced himself on his arms to ask, nose brushing the man underneath him.

 “Please.” Simon breathed, a smile on his flushed face and his body arching against Viral’s now that he was finally able to do so.

 Viral nodded then moved against him in turn.

 

***

 

The sun had set and the light from the stars shone brightly in the distance, their room was instead lit by the gentle white lights dotted around the waterfall and surrounding pool. Simon had installed them a couple of years ago and as he looked down at them he found himself planning something for him and Viral and the lights and… and he sighed, if he was still thinking along those lines then he must have been as happy as he suspected. 

 Viral looped his arm around him from behind and pulled himself closer to Simon. 

 “You use the strangest shampoo’s.” He said against his hair, still damp from the shower.

 “I don’t hear you complaining, you washed it anyway.” Simon replied, bringing his arms up to hold onto Virals.

 After,Viral had held him close, his own arm draped across his chest as they relaxed and calmed down in their shared afterglow. He had been happy to follow when he was lead to the bathroom and coaxed underneath a warm shower spray. Simon wasn’t sure why but Viral winced every time Simon had limped so he had done everything he could to reassure him, they had both washed each other with slow sloppy kisses passing between them. He had even let Viral wrap him in a massive towel which he in turn had pulled around him. 

 They had returned to bed, fresh and clean as they slipped underneath the covers and they had been lying there, Simon thinking about things but both enjoying the warmth and company.

 “I love you.” Simon told him, leaning back and looking over his shoulder as best he could, Viral moved to let him lie with his back against the bed. His eyes were glassy for a moment and he swallowed, not taking his eyes from Simon’s. “I know why we haven’t done anything like this before and I know it was my fault, I shouldn’t have been so afraid.” 

 Viral shook his head and used his arm still wrapped around him to rub his paw in soothing motions against Simon’s side. “I understand.”

 “I still… I should have understood, Nia would have so I’m sorry Viral and I love you, so, so much.” He cupped his free hand against Viral’s cheek and reached up to kiss him.

 “I love you too.” His voice was quiet but not because he was ashamed by the words or didn’t want to say them, it was as loud as he could manage with the overwhelming feeling that seemed to lodge it’s way into his throat. Eternity was along time and he didn’t know how long spiral energy would sustain Simon… but for as long as it did he wanted this to continue.

 Simon smiled, tears threatening to fall but so far held at bay, he felt so full yet so relieved at the same time that he really didn’t know what to do with himself so he buried his head against Viral’s chest effectively pulling the beastman against him as he did.

 Viral was surprised but didn’t complain, instead he shifted them both amongst the covers until they were comfortably tangled together and stroked his fingers through Simon’s hair. The new step forwards was something he knew it would take them both a while to get used to but Simon had let him _love_ him the way he’d wanted to for a very long time and now finally, finally they could work things out together.

 Slowly but surely Viral felt Simon drift off and although he didn’t really need to sleep himself he allowed himself to join his partner, relaxed and content enough to do so.

 

***

  



End file.
